Weeping For Sam
by Tin Gods
Summary: A Pair of Silver eyes stared back at me. "Something Wrong?" Miss lark's eyes where on me, as was the rest of the group. "No, I'm sorry." I glanced back. No eyes. Nothing.
1. Prologe: The Argument

Hello. I wrote this story out of sheer boredom, and at the time, the story seemed very appealing. Knowing me, I might not get to far, but I really want this one to be reviewed on, and NO ONE reviews! I mean, Gwen, my sister, gets like 20 reviews in her story! sobs

Yeah, so, I'm just here to warn/pleaded with you. If you read, PLEASE review!

My head popped up.

"A **_what?_**" I hollered.

"Just for the year, until we get things straighten out with everything."

"There is **_nothing_** to straighten out!" I whined.

"You're too young to understand." My cousin snorted at me, her nose so high in the air, I swear it would lift her off her feet.

"Shut up." I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood. I was never in the mood for Cousin Mary. She was a grade A annoyance, and if you gave me the chance, I could say many more things about her. Things my Aunt Lila would send me to my room for. Not saying I had much of my room. My room, small enough to be a bathroom, is what they called a bedroom. So maybe boarding school wouldn't be so bad, maybe they would give me bigger room, and stick Cousin Mary in a closet. I crossed my fingers and wished.

"It's what your parents would want from you, Raleigh," My Aunt continued, "It will keep you on track with your studies, and maybe take care of that attitude of yours."

Pssh! Like my parents would ever send me to a _boarding school_. I mean, those where only for, what, disciplined kids, who needed to get out of their parents hair? My parents never wanted me out of their hair. They would die at the thought of their only daughter sent away to a _boarding school. _But, I mean, if I was Aunt Lila, I would want Mary to be as far away from me. Maybe she just wants me to go along for the ride.

"I'm sure they wouldn't-"

"Shut up, Raleigh." Mary hissed.

I seriously hate this situation. If you asked me, a year ago, what I would be doing in six months, I would have said, maybe, eating, or doing my homework. My last guess would be being eaten alive by giant turtles, but being stuck in a house with Aunt Lila and Cousin Mary would be close call for last. I guess it was my parents fault. But I can't be angry at them, I mean, who could be mad at someone who's dead?

"You two might as well go up to bed, there is no discussing the matter." My Aunty sighed, turning back to her papers on her desk.

My cousin and I left her office, out heads turned to face the ground. Neither of us wanted to go, but neither of us wanted to admit it to one another.

"Night." I whispered, as I entered my room, shoving clothes out of my way.

"Whatever." Mary fumed.    

I could tell I was going to have fun dealing with my cousin at school.


	2. Chapter 1: A Day In Town

I packed my bags, throwing in anything I thought I would actually wear. Everything else I stuffed under my bed, hoping my aunt would not find it.

"This isn't mine!" Screeched Mary from the other room. I sighed and folded up a pair of jeans.

"It's probably Raleigh's, throw it to her." My aunt told my cousin. I soon was holding my least favorite sweater. I let out a groan when my aunt told me to pack it, incase it got cold. I shoved in the suitcase, anyways, and planned never to touch it.

"Girls, today we go and fit you for your uniforms." My aunt called from her bedroom.  

_Uniforms!_ I swear, you heard her clearly. _Uniforms._ Not nice uniforms either. They where green, with ugly big bows to go in your hair, and, if you where a girl, **no exceptions, **you must wear the dress**. **Well, I guess the only exception would be if you magically changed into a boy overnight. I hoped that would happen to me daily. The only reason we where allowed to bring 'different' clothing, like jeans and tank tops, were for Sundays, when it was a day off.

"Girls, hurry up!"

Before I knew it, I was in the car, bucking my seat belt, in my nicest clothes. My aunt insisted we look our best. Outings where something she cherished.

Oh, I forgot to mention. When we go out, I'm not related to my aunt. Never. Not once, when she met her snobby friends at the salon, did she ever introduce me as her brother's daughter. Only daughter. Who could miss such an important piece of information? Am I that invisible? I would tap Mary on the shoulder, just to make sure. Then I wasn't invisible. That's when the yelling would come.

"Raleigh, stop hitting Mary." My Aunt would smile to her friends as if you say 'what can you do, the little brat's useless.'

"But-"I would start.

"What a rude child." One of the women would say.

"What a disgrace." Another would observation.

"It's not her fault. Rude parents she had."

"Had?" They would cry.

"Passed away, last year." My aunt would shake her head.

"

Oh dear, no wonder." The fat lady with the dog in her arms would always say, "And you took this child in, with your own will?"

"I hoped it would be good for her." My aunt would try and sob.

"You have tried your best."

"I am thinking of sending both my daughter and her off to a boarding school."

"Pleasant Mary?" One would cry.

"Yes, I think-"My aunt would blow her nose, "it would be the best for both of them."

Classic. It never failed, to make me look bad, my cousin better and my aunt look like a caring soul. I think the plan was wonderfully produced, but I would like it more, if it wasn't used against me.

So, today, I decided not to bug Mary, or my aunt, and try and keep quite.

We arrived at the fittings, and Mary went first. Her skinny waist and long dangling legs gave the man a hard time. He could not find a dress small enough to fit her. I grinned as my aunt yelled at him to hurry up, or she would go somewhere else.

When she was finally fitted, it was my turn. I stood on the stool, and lifted out my arms.

"Good, stand still." The man told me. I did just that, and watched my aunt watch me.

"This might fit her." The man soon found a dress that would fit me. I was glad I was wider then Mary.

"Thank you."

We left after getting some shoes, socks, hair ribbons and some sweaters.

The least I can say is my parents did not leave me a small amount of money.

And I was very thankful for that.

That night, I spent the whole night packing my new dresses away. How ugly I felt, as I closed up my suitcase.

Tomorrow was the car ride up to school.      


	3. Chapter 2: Boarding The Boat

My bags where packed and in the trunk.

I never imagined I would ever board such a immense boat.

"Got your tickets?" My aunt checked my purse.

"Yeah." I unarticulated, pulling my ticket out for her to view for the third time.

"Good, good." My aunt seemed anxious to have us get on the boat and leave.

Mary was complaining. I told her to shut up, but she just moaned.

"Mother, you can't let me go on that boat, I feel so ill." She whined.

"Don't be silly, Mary dear," My aunt wrapped another scarf around her daughter neck.

"You're just nervous."

"Mum, I'm going to be sick. No one will like me! I'll miss you to much!" Mary grabbed

on to her mother's arm.

"Mary, get off."

I could tell she really wanted Mary out of her life right then. Maybe there was a serious reason I did not know, but whatever the reason, she wanted Mary and I on that boat, and out of her life, for now.

"Come on Mary." I picked up some of my luggage. The rest had been put on the boat.

"Mum!" Mary cried. Her sobs where drawing attention to everyone around us.

"Goodbye, Mary. I will write to you daily, sweetheart." My aunt kissed Mary's wet cheeks.

"Goodbye, Auntie." I waved, from the stairs. My aunt didn't bother to wave back. She was already getting ready to leave.

Mary and I boarded the train. Her sobs where heard throughout each room we passed. It was very fancy. The room where decorated with gold and silver, and the seats where velvet. We took a small room, with no windows, and a small table. It seated four, but we took up most of the room.

The boat ride was long, and boring. It took eight hours to arrive. I slept most of the way. Mary cried. I ate little, Mary ate a lot. It was dark when we where told to get off, and many of the other girls, who where getting off as well, where yawning and rubbing their eyes. I could not imagine what hour it was, but I was glad to see the stars out.          


	4. Chapter 3: Silver Eyes

A tall skinny woman, with a pointy nose and wearing a grey dress called all the girls off the boat into a small group. She glared at me, and I immediately took a disliking towards her.

"I'm Miss Lark." The woman boomed, her voice to big for her figure, "Follow me, if your heading to Water Brooke Boarding School."

I saw a few girls together, giggling, and wearing some sweater that had WBBS on the back. I figured I would get one soon. But I hated the colours (most likely the school colours). A horrible green, and a deep, almost depressing yellow.

We walked for a small bit to a type of bus. It was old and yellow, with faded colours and the initials of the school where crusting off. We all boarded the bus, with our bags that we held on the trip. I took a seat beside Mary, thought she didn't want me to.

"I hate this." Mary whined.

"Not much we can do about it." I sighed, placing my head back on the broken seat behind me.

My cousin made a terrible face at me, and I almost thought she would break down in sobs again. Lucky for me, she was able to hold it in.

The bus ride was over an hour, in the pitch black, and the road was too bumpy for anyone to sleep on. I was glad everyone was silent, thought.

When the bus finally stopped, it jerked everyone forward so much, bags where scattered under the seats and bodies where slammed in the ruined seats in front of them.

"Ouch!" Mary held her head, shaking it lightly.

I had dropped my book and my book bag on the floor and hurriedly picked it up. My books and notebooks flew everywhere. I shoved everything back in, and pushed hair out of my face. My book bag was over my shoulder as I stood, and I held on to my favorite book in my sweaty hands.

"Everyone, hurry up!" The bus driver roared, opening the doors, smiling at Miss Lark, showing off his yellow teeth. She grinned back at him, and glared at all the girls, shoving their way to the front.

By the time I got to the front of the bus, Miss Lark was already making her way up the stairs of the building, followed by a bunch of girls. I gulped and seated off the bus and stared up at the school.

I could not imagine a scarier place. Black, huge front doors, empty trees, deep coloured bricks, and old windows. I didn't want to spend the rest of the year here, let alone the night. Mary came up behind me, and grabbed on to my arm, her breath hot on my neck.

"I can't live here!" She whimpered her voice frantic and lost.

"Stick close, it won't be so bad." I whispered back, holding on to my books tight.

"Girls!" Miss Lark was glaring at us from the top of the stairs. "We don't have all night."

We noticed we where close last, and we scurried up the stairs to meet everyone.

Miss Lark opened the door. I looked past the front doors to the looming trees and tall grass. Jumping, I stepped back, as I saw a pair of silvery eyes stare right back at me.        


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner, Bed, And A Howl

"Something wrong?"

Miss Lark's eyes where on me. I turned my head from the eyes, and stared up at her. Everyone was silent, and looking at me. I went red. I stood at the last step of the stairs and bit my lip.

"No, I'm sorry." I apologized. Once everyone had turned to being to ignore me again, I began to climb the stairs and glanced back at the trees. No eyes. Not a trace of anything. Maybe my eyes where playing tricks on me. Or maybe this school has some hidden secrets.

I took a seat next to Mary, who didn't seem to pleased about my choice, but said nothing. Teachers walked around, asking names, ages, and grades, with clipboards and pens.

There where two long tables, which the children sat at. Very Harry Potterish, if you ask me. Grades weren't separated, but I wished they where.

Grade twelve's teased the grades below them. The grade elevens threw paper balls. The grade tens stuffed their faces with food, playing with their forks and knifes. The scared, alone grade nines sat, talking to anyone near them who would talk back.

I felt low as a grade nine. No responsibilities, no privileges. But I got to start off with a clean slate. The teachers knew nothing about me, the kids didn't know how to tease me yet, I had no kidish nicknames. I felt halve full.

"Name?" A young, female teacher leaned over, her long curly out of control hair brushing my shoulders. Her glasses where so big, and thick, I thought she was blind.

"Uh…Raleigh Montgomery, Ma'am." I replied, thrown off guard.

"Good good…." She checked something off on the list. "Age?"

"14."

"Birthday," She checked another thing off.

"February 15th."

"Good!" She cried.

She turned to Mary.

"Name?"

Mary raised an eyebrow, "Mary Montgomery."

The lady eyes lifted and turned back to me. "Sisters?"

In unison, Mary and I screeched, "No way!"

The teacher gave us a troubled look.

"Cousins." I helped her.

"Ah."

She finished off the questions to Mary. Then she departed. I was hoping she wasn't my teacher for any subject.

Dinner was over, and desert was spread. I wasn't hungry enough for anything, but Mary filled her plate with ice cream and cookies.

Soon, it was time to get to our rooms. I followed Mary closely.

The rooms where small, and held three people at a time. I was stuck with Mary and another girl, who introduced herself as 'Janice Vermont.'

The beds where comfy, but the pillows where hard. My neck was stiff just thinking about the morning. But I fell asleep soon enough. The last thing I heard was a crazy wild howl, just outside the school grounds.     

**Not yet 13: **I know it's been quite a while from what I have updated, and I'm terribly sorry. But I have been away, and my computer times shortened. I am glad you are keeping track. I love this story, and I have a really good idea coming my way. I would like to clarify, yes, I am a girl.   
I have also changed the name of my story, for the reasons my new ideas. I hope that's alright. sob

**Riley Clearwater: **May I just say, you have a beautiful name. Sorry, it was something I needed to say. But I thank you for your review. I want my chapters to be short, and precise, and I want people to be worked up to the crisis. It's getting better. I know it's a little odd in Fairy Tales NOW but it will work out. Ghosts, Monsters, need I say more?

**Someone: **Thank you! I hope I have ten soon, I would feel so much….better. I don't have many people reviewing, only because I am in Fairy Tales. If you read, please review! And spread the word. Thanks to you all!           


	6. Chapter 5: Did you hear it too?

The next morning was class. I had math first.

"You _ever_ gonna get up?" Mary was over my bed, her hair scattered and her eyes sagged with black rings.

"Did you sleep?" I asked her, smirking, sitting up in bed.

"Couldn't. I was too scared. Raleigh, I hate this. I want to go home." Mary sat on my bed, her eyes swelling with tears.

"I know, I'm nervous too, but you'll meet new people. And anyways I'm-"

"I know you're here. That's halve of why I hate it!" Mary screamed her face red.

I sighed, and propped my back against the pillow behind me. I waited for her to stop crying. Finally she looked up.

"Raleigh, I'm sorry. I really am. I…I'm not sure how to act around you."

"Let's start by getting to class. We can figure this all out later." I got out of bed, patting her shoulder gently, hoping I could finally get her to trust me. I needed someone; also, I couldn't be alone in such a big school. For once, I needed to trust Mary.

Mary and I got dressed. Janice, our room mate, was in the showers. As I pulled on a skirt and white top, Mary stopped me.

"Did you hear it last night?"

I wasn't sure exactly want she was talking about. I raised an eyebrow, and began to collect my books. I stuffed them in my book bag.

"I heard a scream. I heard someone in water, splashing. I heard a howl, and I was so scared. Tell me you heard it." Mary sounded unsure. Maybe she thought she was going crazy.

I straightened up. I scratched my hair, and looked at her.

"I dunno…" I spoke. I thought it was just my dream.

"I heard it, Raleigh, I know I did. I wasn't dreaming it. This place gives me the creeps."

I thought it over. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe…maybe I actually heard it. But, if people heard us talking bout this, people might think we where going crazy. I didn't need that right now.

"Sure I did. But, Mary, I don't know how many people heard it, so…let's keep this between us. Alright?" I whispered. I didn't notice that Janice had come in, drying her hair with a towel, behind me. Mary didn't notice either.

"Sure." She agreed.

"I heard it." She spoke, her voice cracking.

I turned. Janice was smiling, but her smile was weak. Her long blonde hair was wet, and looking a little messy. Her green eyes flashed. 

"See?" Mary cried her eyes like shinning apples.

"Maybe we where just dreaming." I tried, my hands waving.

_And then it was there again. _

"There!" Mary cried, triumphant.

It couldn't be anything serious. Maybe just the howling of the wind.

_And again…___

"Don't worry." Janice placed a steady hand on my shoulder, "Your not going crazy."

"Easy for you to say." I muttered.

"Maybe we should ask a teacher…" Mary wondered allowed, now heading for a position at the window. I looked out quickly, but turned my head. Maybe I was afraid of what I might see. Those silver eyes, staring back at me, threw those deathly scary bushes. I was afraid of what was out there.

"No." Janice said harshly. " teacher's won't believe me."

She said 'me' as thought she could care less about what happened to us. But she turned and grinned at me. I just nodded.

But, right then, all I could think about was class. I leap for my bag, and without another word, I headed out the door.         


End file.
